1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sinker of fishing tackle, and more particularly to a sonic sinker which generates a mode sound in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 10, a conventionally used general fishing tackle includes a fishing rod 21', a fishline 22', a float 23', a sinker 25' located under and connected to the float 24', a fishing hook 26', and the like. The sinker 25' sinks in water 27' to provide a directivity to the hook 26' and the like. The fishing tackle which generates sound is delightedly accepted by fishermen as if a wind-bell provides a fresh feeling to people in summer. In other words, a fisherman can feel a supreme comfortableness during preparation or the like of fishing which requires concentration of mind under the effect of melodious sound getting into the fisherman's ears. In view of this, a fishing tackle provided at a part thereof with a sound generating body has been conventionally employed. For example, there are one in which a plurality of beads are connected to a fishline so that sound having a tone quality is generated under contact of the beads, and one in which blades formed of leaf-like metal members are hung down from the fishline 22' so that rubbing is made among the blades to generate sound. Additionally, there are also one in which the float itself is formed of a sound generating body, and one in which the float is provided with a sound generating member.
The propagation speed of an acoustic wave is higher in water than in air. Additionally, in general, a sound generated in air is diffused and therefore difficult to be heard in water. As a result, there is the frequent possibility that the sound generated is difficult to enter water under the effect of reflection and refraction on the water surface in case of the above-mentioned one in which the float is provided with the sound generating body or in case of the above-mentioned one in which the float itself is formed of the sound generating body. Although a sound propagates rapidly in water, it is attenuated by water flow and the like and therefore the sound is difficult to propagate if the sound is not relatively high in frequency. In this regard, the sound generated from the one in which the float itself is provided with the sound generating body is difficult to propagate in water. Additionally, the sound generated upon rubbing among the blades in water cannot become a clear sound under the action of resistance of water. Furthermore, the conventional sound generating body has a problem in which there is a tendency that water comes thereinto.
By the way, fishes are sensitive living beings so as to recognize the sound of human's footsteps, the sound of a screw propeller, and the like. Accordingly, it is usual that fishes get away when such sounds are generated. However, there are sounds having frequencies and tone qualities which fishes like. Therefore, it has been experimentally gotten that by generating sounds which fishes like, fishes come near so that fishing a large number of fishes is made possible. Particularly, a fish called "black bass" like sounds so as to be frequently caught by a fishing tackle which generates sounds. The black bass is a large-sized fish having a body length of around 30 cm so as to have a strong fishline drawing force and provide a feeling of pleasure when it is fished up. Such large-sized fishes as the black bass and the like eat relatively small-sized fishes and fries, and therefore the small-sized fishes and the likes are eaten by black bass thereby reducing an aquatic source. In order to protect the aquatic source, it is necessary to selectively fish up the large-sized fished life black bass. Additionally, black bass is a fish which is like sea bass and has a delicate flavor, and therefore it is very suitable for food and can be sufficiently consumed if a large number of it is fished up.